cwa_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Juno Zepprolan
Juno is is the Captain of Scepter 4. The daughter of Quinlan Hovertracker, and sister of Sarah Wolf. Appearance Juno is a young woman of average height with long straight blonde hair, blue eyes and a curvaceous figure. Juno additionally has long, feminine eyelashes. Her hair is usually kept in a ponytail. She is usually seen with a serious look on her face. As the leader of Scepter 4, Juno wears their signature blue uniform Though hers is a more form-fitting variation of the outfit. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Juno also wears a dark blue mini dress underneath. She has a pair of thigh-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality Juno is a sophisticated, serious, observant and composed individual who is cautious in the battlefield. Though she is willing to use physical action in a fight, she sometimes does attempt to win with victory through negotiation instead. She is a natural leader and generally puts the concern of innocent lives over her own. When it comes down to serious matters, Juno is not one to joke around. Juno is seen with a serious look on her face most of the time, very rarely she will give a smile. When it comes to meeting new people, Juno is not very welcoming. She doesn't give people her respect easily and can be quite cold. She was once called a "Tsundere" by Reisi "Sarhuriko" Munakata. She tends to have a hard time when she is not leading an operation and someone else is. Though she possesses a general loathing towards Rathe TheDecepticon, Juno still accepts him as a person. History Juno was taken when she was little and was trained in the sith ways by Sio Warclank. After killing Sio, she was taken by a Jedi named Rellius Silverpulser and recieved training in the Jedi ways. Years later she was able to meet her biological father, Quinlan Hovertracker and is now always by his side. She was the leader of a war against Valcore. After losing heavy losses from the war she took her troops and backed out. After the war she has been fighting against Rathe TheDecepticon as the leader of Sceper 4. As of right now what Juno does in her spare time is a mystery. She is usually found on her ship making plans. Juno has a sister name Sarah Wolf, and her father is Quinlan Hovertracker. She has many other siblings but has not met any of them. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: As the leader of Scepter 4, Juno possesses the Blue Aura. When exerted, the Aura has the defensive potential to protect Juno and her subordinates. Blue Fire: Her powers of fire were given to her by Sio. She can exert fire to burn anything in her way, though the fire will not hurt her. She only uses this when it is necessary. when using fire heavily she can lose control of herself. Force Field: Juno can manifest her aura into force fields where she can use it as stepping stones to get into a higher places or as a barrier to protect herself and her surroundings. Aura-Enhanced Slash: One of Juno's most-powerful techniques, combining both her Aura and swordsmanship in a powerful attack. She exerts her Aura enough to have it "shroud" over the blade of her saber. Juno then swings her saber and thus, ejects the Aura in a line determined by how she performed the action. It cuts across the ground and leaves behind a smoke trail, and in some cases, rupture to the ground itself. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: For years Juno was trained in the ways of hand-to-hand combat. This is her normal use of fighting. She is fast and agile when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Equipment The Blue Sword: Juno wields a saber in combat when she can not win by the means of hand-to-hand combat.. The handle is golden colored with a streak of blue near the tip, which is adorned with a sphere that emits a green light when Juno is about to unsheathe the weapon. The button appears to be connected to the sheathe; once it emits the light, the lock on the hilt is released. The sheathe is dark blue and contains several golden colored straps over it. Two Lightsabers: Juno is also seen with two lightsabers. One off-hand blue lighsaber in her left hand. And a regular blue saber in her right hand. She was tuaght how to weild a lightsaber by Sio & Rellius both. She often uses this as a "new approach" before she takes out her sword.